Capitulo 1: El inicio de la tragedia
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En medio de "La Catástrofe", Carl y Frank deberán sobrevivir y rescatar a los atrapados. ¿Podrán lograrlo? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Carl Hanratty sintió como si lo hubieran empujado desde un edificio bien alto, ese Cielo oscuro jamás se le borraría de su mente, vio como un rayo impactaba a tierra y causaba la explosión del galpón donde se habían ocultado los falsificadores de cheques, Frank estaba cuerpo a tierra en el piso, ya que la explosión había causado la voladura de gran parte de las paredes y caían desperdicios por la zona.

- ¡Frank, Frank, quédate en el piso, debemos salir de aquí! Le alertó Carl, mientras que su compañero se iba arrastrando por el suelo, parecía que estaban en la guerra, en medio de un bombardeo hostil, Frank y Carl se arrastraron hasta llegar a una zona segura, libre de la caída de los rayos.

- ¿Qué será esto? Se preguntó Abignale, mientras que Carl se quedaba asustado por lo que veía, cientos de edificios y hogares estaban en llamas, mientras que habían muchas personas en las calles, muchas de esas mismas se encontraban muertas o heridas, los ojos del agente Hanratty se humedecieron y comenzó a sentirse mareado, hasta que se sentó contra la pared.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que busque un médico? Le preguntó su compañero.

- Estoy bien, solo necesito recuperar el aliento, Dios, esto es un Infierno. Dijo Hanratty, mientras que se daba aire con su sombrero negro.

Por otra parte de la Ciudad, el ex Policía Roy Revant se encontraba rondando las ruinas de la ciudad, buscando a su hija perdida en medio de todo el caos.

- _"Rose, ¿dónde estás, hija? Por favor, Dios, ayúdame, dame fuerzas para encontrarla"_ Se dijo así mismo el hombre, mientras que manejaba su vehículo, aún seguían cayendo rayos a tierra y en medio de la lluvia, Roy se detuvo para ayudar a varias personas que estaban atrapadas en sus vehículos.

Volviendo con Carl y Frank, ambos se recuperaron y siguieron corriendo en medio de la ciudad destruida, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron a dos niños atrapados entre las llamas que estaban consumando su hogar.

- ¡Resistan, allí vamos! Les dijo Frank, mientras que corrí hacia el interior de la casa y los rescataba de allí.

Carl lo vio como salvaba a esos pequeños y se los devolvía a sus padres, supo que su colega había cambiado desde 1969, cuando en su pasado él era un estafador y falsificador de cheques. Se lamentaba aún por no haberle contado sobre la muerte de su padre en la Estación Central de Nueva York, después de que Frank había sido arrestado en Francia por Hanratty y la Policía de la zona.

- ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude, se lo suplico, por favor! Le pidió una mujer a Carl, quien le tomó de los hombros, ya que su marido estaba atrapado bajo una pila de escombros.

- ¡Tranquila, voy con usted! ¡Frank, Frank! Le dijo él y llamó a su compañero.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre, Carl?! ¡Esto es un desastre! Gritó el hijo de Abignale, mientras que iba en su ayuda.

- ¡Lo sé, por eso, ven conmigo, hay una persona atrapada bajo los escombros! Le dijo su jefe, mientras que corrían en auxilio a las víctimas.

Llegaron a una casa en la cual no había quedado nada de pie, la mujer les indicó el sitio donde estaba sepultado su marido.

- Tranquila, lo sacaremos, por favor, debe mantenerse alejada de esta zona, es muy inestable. Le pidió Frank, mientras que empezaban a sacar los escombros del lugar, Carl logró divisar una mano que se movía y pudieron sacar al hombre atrapado, estaba herido pero vivo y respirando.

- Gracias, gracias, ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo está Grace, mi esposa? Preguntó el hombre.

Carl al escuchar ese nombre, recordó a su hija Grace, a quien visitaba los fines de semana, ya que su esposa se había casado con otro hombre y él no tenía la "Patria Potestad", solo podía visitarla.

- Tranquilo, ella se encuentra bien, te está esperando. Le habló al oído el hombre, mientras que llevaban al rescatado con su esposa, quien corrió a abrazarlo, de ahí les agradeció rotundamente por haberla ayudado y partió al hospital con su marido.

Frank y Carl empezaron a ayudar a más personas, mientras que Roy también daba su ayuda para los afectados, la lluvia seguía cayendo, pero en medio de un rescate, hubo una fuerte explosión, producto del derrame de combustible de un cisterna que había quedado volcado tras la tormenta de rayos.

- ¡De prisa, sáquenlos de aquí! Pidió uno de los bomberos, mientras que seguían sacando a los heridos, Hanratty se dirigió hacia el interior de un edificio para ver si habían más personas atrapadas, pero, tras revisar que el edificio estaba vacío, Carl fue sorprendido por una fuerte explosión que derrumbó la entrada del edificio.

- ¡Carl! ¡Carl! Gritó Frank, mientras que trataba de sacarlo, pero los bomberos le detuvieron, no podía meterse, era muy peligroso ir allí.

- ¡No, no puedes ir, te puede afectar a ti también! Le dijo uno de los bomberos, Frank trataba de ir en su ayuda pero no se lo permitían, inmediatamente apareció Roy.

- ¡¿Qué pasó?! Les preguntó el ex Policía.

- Mi compañero quedó atrapado, por favor, necesito que lo ayuden. Pidió Frank, mientras que Roy comenzaba junto con él en iniciar las tareas de rescate.

Roy se adentró y sacó a Carl de las ruinas, el hombre estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Rápido, llévenlo a un hospital, ya, de prisa! Pidió Roy, mientras que Carl y Frank eran llevados a un hospital cercano de la zona.

Frank miró por la ventana de la ambulancia toda la ciudad y los barrios, estaban completamente en llamas, era todo un caos y no podían hacer, estaban incapacitados y no podían hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar a ser curados y rearmar todo desde cero de nuevo.

- "_Sobrevive, Carl, Sobrevive"_ Escuchó la voz de su compañero, Hanratty abrió los ojos y miró todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Preguntó el hombre.

- Un fenómeno muy descomunal, con calma, tiene heridas en la espalda y la frente. Le dijo uno de los médicos, Roy se acercó a ellos y les habló.

- Tuvieron suerte, han salvado a muchas personas inocentes, los llevaremos al hospital más cercano y después, creo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes. Les dijo el ex Policía, quien se bajó de la ambulancia para seguir buscando a su hija.

Tanto Frank como Carl fueron llevados al hospital más cercano de la ciudad, muchos estaban llenos de gente, pronto fueron llevados al del centro de la ciudad, donde allí fueron hospitalizados para recuperarse de sus heridas.

Primer capítulo, Frank y Carl quedan heridos y enviados al hospital, ¿qué pasará? ¿Podrán recuperarse de las feroces secuelas de la tormenta de rayos? Las respuestas y más se verán en el próximo capítulo de Solty Rei-Atrapame si puedes.

Que pasen una buena noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una ciudad en ruinas Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol salieron tras la tormenta de rayos, una ciudad se mostró, pero no era una común, donde habían risas, niños jugando, personas caminando con sus familias, negocios abiertos, la Policía cuidando a sus ciudadanos y médicos salvando vidas, no, era un sitio distinto, totalmente distinto, diferente, errático, extraño.

Unas densas columnas de humo se alzaron a los Cielos, como si fuera el escenario de una guerra, la ciudad estaba en llamas, donde había risas y trabajo, ahora solo había llanto y muerte, la Policía, los Bomberos, los Médicos y hasta las propias Fuerzas Armadas de la Nación estaban totalmente aterradas, no daban abasto a semejante magnitud del desastre, los incendios se expandían a una velocidad aterradora, los fallecidos se acumulaban en las calles, los hospitales no daban abasto y se hablaban de disturbios entre los ciudadanos con las fuerzas del orden, los cuales tenían que reprimir, cosa que llevarían por siempre en sus corazones.

En uno de los hospitales del distrito, despertó Carl Hanratty, el agente del FBI enviado junto con Frank Abignale Jr, cuando se movió, sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía, trató de nuevo y un médico que entró en la habitación le detuvo.

- Tranquilo, Señor Hanratty, no se mueva mucho, ha sufrido una seria lesión en la espalda como producto de un derrumbe en un edificio. Le dijo el hombre, mientras que Carl se quedaba asombrado.

- ¿Qué tan grave es? Preguntó Hanratty.

- Grave no tanto, pero casi pudo haberle dejado inmovilizado desde la columna para abajo, destruyendo su espina dorsal. Le contó el médico.

- ¿Volveré a caminar? ¿Cómo está Frank? Quiso saber, mientras que se daba la vuelta y lo miraba a los ojos.

- No se preocupe, en unos días, como máximo cinco, estará de vuelta en las calles. Le respondió el médico.

- Muchas gracias, ¿Y Frank? Quiso saber Hanratty, tras saber que él se había salvado de una herida que no se borraría.

- Su colega está bien, solo está descansando, Jajaja, ¿es su hijo? Le preguntó en forma cómica el médico.

- No, él es mi compañero en el FBI, su nombre es Frank William Abignale JR. Le respondió Carl, el médico se quedó asombrado tras conocer el nombre de aquel chico, el cual, durante los años 60 fue el más grande falsificador de cheques y fraude del Mundo.

- Dios, no puedo creerlo, su compañero pasó de ser un delincuente financiero a ser una persona que nos protege gracias a los sistemas que diseñó para detectar a los evasores y criminales financieros. Dijo asombrado el hombre, cuando en ese momento, ingresó una enfermera al lugar.

- Doctor Kerry, lo necesitamos en Cirugía, tenemos una paciente con heridas por producto de un accidente de auto. Le dijo la enfermera.

- Allí voy. Dijo el hombre y se despidió de Carl y Frank.

- Cuídese, nosotros estaremos bien. Le dijo Frank, quien se había despertado.

Frank se había despertado y miró a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido por donde mirara.

- _"Igual a lo que había contado papa en la Segunda Guerra Mundial"_ Pensó para sus adentros, mientras que miraba los incendios afectar a los nuevos edificios y hogares.

Carl permaneció en silencio, prefirió no hablar ante semejante acto de la Naturaleza, o eso creía él, mientras que permanecían internados, llegó una persona familiar a la habitación en la cual se encontraban ellos allí.

Aquí termina este capítulo 2, ¿quién será esa persona que ha llegado para ver a Frank y Carl? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Roy? Las respuestas y más aparecerán en el próximo capítulo n.n. Dejen reviews, que los necesito.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Roy Revant En aquel mismo momento, cuando el doctor se fue para atender una cirugía de emergencia, entró un hombre de cabellos medio grisáceos, vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón con tirantes negros, zapatos marrones y un sobretodo negro, quien se acercó a los agentes.

- He visto lo que han hecho este día, no lo olvidare jamas esto. Les dijo el hombre, mientras que se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala.

- Yo lo conozco, leí sobre usted, su nombre es Roy Revant. Dijo Frank, mientras que daba a conocer el nombre del ex Policía.

- Así es, bueno, me gustaría proponerles un trato, ya que esta crisis nos ha golpeado a todos. Les dijo el hombre, mientras que comenzaba a relatarles acerca de lo que deseaba contarles a ellos.

Es un capitulo corto, pero prometo hacer mas largos los mismos, ahora que estamos ya a dos dias de comenzar el 2015, quiero agradecer a los que conoci en estos meses, han sido todos muy amables conmigo y quiero mandarles a todos ustedes un buen comienzo que esta por venir. n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Un amargo inicio  Recibieron el alta esa misma tarde, antes de haber llegado el Crepúsculo, Frank había estado pensando por lo que les había dicho Roy, pero también tenían su misión de volver a EEUU y darles la información al respecto por el operativo hecho contra aquella organización de falsificadores de cheques.

- ¿Qué opinas? Le preguntó Carl, mientras que entraba en la habitación con un café, Frank estaba en esos momentos, observando el "paisaje", no era un paisaje como de las películas, más bien parecía el escenario de una guerra que había destruido a su paso, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa semana? Estaban tan cansados, no sabían si volver o no, pero fue entonces que el hijo de Abignale respondió a la pregunta de Carl.

- Ayudaremos a ese sujeto a buscar a su hija. Le respondió finalmente Frank, mientras que su amigo le pasaba otro café que traía consigo.

- Estoy de acuerdo-Carl se quedó mirando también afuera- Dios, esto como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿no?. Preguntó su amigo.

- Mi padre estuvo allí, en Francia y era un Infierno ese lugar, nunca lo viví en Vietnam. Respondió Frank, mientras que le revelaba a su amigo sobre su supuesta participación en la "Guerra de Vietnam".

- Sí, ya lo sabía, no soy tonto, Frank, lo que pasó en el pasado, ya quedó atrás. Dijo finalmente Carl, mientras que le entregaba el café y se iba a acostar a su cama.

Poco después, unos días más tarde, recibieron el alta y al salir de allí, se encontraron con una cierta persona bastante familiar que les estaba esperando.

- Suban, chicos, los llevaré al Cuartel. Les dijo Roy y ambos agentes se subieron al coche de aquel hombre, partiendo de las calles de la ciudad, que en ese momento, estaban en fase de reconstrucción.


End file.
